hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
ZettaiRyouiki's Harem Incidents: Year 7
Seventh year of ZettaiRyouiki's Harem Incidents, starting with blog 286. ZettaiBlog 286 Michiru Kouda *After talking about her glasses Michiru keeps wearing them even in Miichiru form through the blog. *Later on she says that she can show her ass, saying she can as she likely moons Zettai. After talking about libido she mentions that she needs a throne for the Pu Kingdom, but Zettai turns her down as he already has Katja. ZettaiBlog 287 Elza Forte *After being defeated in the Aquarion Elza challenged Laala to wrestling, the two wearing leotards as they fought. Elza even got lifted up by the smaller girl, getting her idol ass shown off. ZettaiBlog 288 Hiroe Hannen *During their first meeting Zettai pulls down Hiroe's pants and causes her bare ass to be seen. She slaps him and he apologizes later. She also blushes when he calls her sexy. *Later Chiaki gives Hiroe thick-framed red glasses and she puts them on. She also might give a pair to Shion. *Hiroe apologizes for her year by letting Zettai fondle her cheeks, which he blushes but enjoys. ZettaiBlog 289 Pitohui *Zettai mentions that he would like to see Pitohui and Sinon buttsumo, which she describes well. Sadly the two do not fight that way. *Pitohui rewards Zettai giving her a high score by kicking him down and facesitting him. She then facefarts the lucky blogger, which Chiaki and Katja comment on the smell of. ZettaiBlog 290 Hinata Kuraue *Hinata gets angry that Zettai is talking about her ass, though she calls it a "tushie". Katja says she needs to show off more and pulls down Hinata's mountain climbing shorts and spanks her. Fortunately Hinata enjoys it. ZettaiBlog 291 Rikka Takarada *Rikka asks why she's being done, with Katja mentioning her hair. She asks why it's not her ass, referring to the play that Zettai did in Topaz's earlier blog. Zettai mentions he enjoyed the fun as well. She doesn't want him to refer to her ass too much, as she's shy about how big it is. *Rikka is embarrassed by all the ass talk, but Zettai says it's required when talking about a girl like her. Rikka apologizes, but he says that there's no reason for that and spanks her fat ass. She enjoys this too, blushing from it. ZettaiBlog 292 Miu Takanashi *After Zettai mentions not being sure if Miu wears glasses or not she puts on a pair of thick red glasses. Sadly only canon things count, but he still appreciates this. *Zettai talks about her ass so Miu moons him proudly. He likes this, and she also rubs her ass against him as well. Sadly once again only canon things count. ZettaiBlog 293 Karen Kujou *Early on Zettai tells Karen it might not be wise to show her friends as perverse things might happen. Karen wonders what he means, but Katja shows her by spanking the British girl. She does enjoy it, saying it feels better than when her Mommy does it. The others are taken aback by this line. *Later on Zettai mentions how wearing glasses is cute, so Chiaki puts some on Karen. ZettaiBlog 294 Eriri Spencer Sawamura *After talking about her glasses Eriri puts them on. Later on, after the blog, Zettai gives the tsundere childhood friend birthday spankings which she seems to enjoy. ZettaiBlog 295 Koizumi-san *After the blog Zettai mentions that Koizumi needs more points in libido and popularity, but she refuses to take part in lewd activities. Katja takes matters into her own hands and spanks the ramen-lover (who also enjoys it). *The villainous challenge involved eating spicy ramen, which Koizumi did with ease. She mentions that she'll need Zettai's help to get rid of her spicy flatulence, and at the end she goes into a closet to make him breathe her rank gases. ZettaiBlog 296 Rocbouquet *In general Rocbouquet is very dominant, even trying to use her Temptation attack on Zettai when they first meet. He avoids it luckily. After talking about her ass she sees the problem and uses a "Tempbuttion" attack, mooning him without shame. He hugs and kisses her big ass and Rocbouquet enjoys the affections. ZettaiBlog 297 Kou Yagami *Kou forgot to bring pants when she arrives, which Zettai nods from. He also makes an em-bare ass-ing pun, which causes her to cover her ass. That said, her cheeks are so big that her hands can't cover them, and Zettai pulls her hands away and spanks her. Kou fortunately enjoys this. Later on when Kou blushes Zettai mentions that she's turning as red as her panties, which further embarrasses her. ZettaiBlog 298 Kazehana *After Zettai talks about her eyes Kazehana places on thick-framed glasses. He likes them and she mentions that glasses are a weak point for most bloggers. *Later on Kazehana mentions her name means "Wind Flower" and as a result the two assistants become afraid. Kazehana moons Zettai, ripping her "brown flower wind" against his face. He loves it, even more than natural air, though the other customers leave due to the stench. ZettaiBlog 299 Haqua du Lot Herminium *Haqua comes in as she heard a runaway soul was around. It was always behind her so Kou says that it's in her ass, even pulling down her pants to show her own off. Haqua says that she can't kiss her ass, so Kazehana suggests that Zettai does it. Haqua mentions that she hasn't bathed in a while, and same with Kou and Kazehana with the former doing it just to please Zettai. Still, he kisses her passionately and causes her to fart out the soul which she captures. ZettaiBlog 300 Lusamine *After Zettai mentions that he wants to mash "A" through dialogue but Lusamine jokes that she's not a brown grassy girl, just gassy. She also holds her stomach during the first part of the blog. *Lusamine is interested in how much Zettai likes her ass, even bending over to show off. He then pulls her pants down to look at her fat mature ass, but then she lets out a fart (calling it a "Tailwind") as she couldn't hold it in any longer. She then covers back up, no doubt trying to hide her embarrassment. ZettaiBlog 301 Raika Oda *Katja mentions that she doesn't want to lose her favorite chair meaning Zettai, and as Raika enters she asks if she could use him as a chair as well. *Later on Raika casually moons Zettai, and he hugs her fat ass. It feels so soft that he falls asleep against it, and she farts him awake without shame. He mentions that it smells terrible the good way. ZettaiBlog 302 Sylphinford Tachibana *Sylphin is curious after Zettai talks about her ass and asks why he's talking so much about it. He then says that she should show it with pride, turning her around and spanking the ojou's ass. She likes it and even pulls off a great combo thanks to the encouragement. ZettaiBlog 303 Hotaru Shidare *After Zettai talks about Hotaru's eyes they talk about Kaa the snake and hypnosis, which makes him talk about HIPnosis. He continues with the blog as Katja explains it to her. Later on Hotaru hypnotizes Zettai with her bent ass, shaking it back and forth (though he's not actually hypnotized). She even calls her ass his new god and he calls her ass a mistress. Later on Hotaru has Zettai follow her in the bathroom for "Unchoco", which is off-camera. She then releases control of him. ZettaiBlog 304 Wilhelmina Carmel *After the blog Zettai says that he blames Wilhelmina not showing her ass and wearing bloomers for her lower than expected score. The brown maid then takes them off and shows off her big brown ass. Zettai says that only canon things count, so she uses her ribbon powers to tie his head against her ass. He loves the smell, and Wilhelmina says that he'll remain there until he decides to give her a better score. ZettaiBlog 305 Lily Shirogane *Zettai mentions Lily's glasses so she puts them on, and allowing him to enjoy them freely. *Later on Zettai laments the loss of Lily's facesitting image from so long ago, which she calls lewd and unfortunate. She apologizes by facesitting him in the blog, doing so without shame and she appreciates the soft seat too. Lily also has him keep doing the blog like this. ZettaiBlog 306 Maki Nishikino *Maki seems embarrassed that her fans think of her as an ass girl, and says that she has no time for perverse fans like that. However, Katja calls her tsundere and gives her a spanking. Maki enjoys it, even if she continues to say she's not tsundere. ZettaiBlog 307 Uzuki Shimamura *When Zettai first meets Uzuki he asks her to sign a picture of her. It's a picture of her fat ass in sweaty red buruma, but she signs it for him still. He also calls it her best side as well. *After talking about her eyes Uzuki mentions how in Topaz's blog he mentioned that Zettai would like her "third eye". She blushes after Katja explains what it is. *Later on Zettai smacks Uzuki's ass, trying to cheer her up. She enjoys it, so he continues as she becomes more excited. ZettaiBlog 308 Sora Kazesawa *Sora hears Zettai liking her idol ass and decides to tease him with it. She rubs her ass against him, even if only canon things count. ZettaiBlog 309: Shokatsuryou Koumei/Shuri *Early on Katja and Chiaki are discussing Fire Emblem, and Katja says that growing CON is good. Zettai says that growing CAN is better, which flusters Shuri. *After wondering what she should do Katja says Shuri should participate in fanservice and spanks her tactical ass. With love, of course, and Shuri enjoys this. After another spank Shuri says that she could get used to this. ZettaiBlog 310: Eucliwood Hellscythe *Katja says that Zettai would prefer Eucliwood to show her brown eye instead, though that confuses the necromancer. *Later on Zettai tells Katja to "punish" Eucliwood for her show. The dommy loli pulls down Eu's skirt and smacks her fat bare ass. Eu then farts, which Katja dislikes and clothes her back up. She also mentioned that the voice of her ass made Katja do as she desires. ZettaiBlog 311: Ten’i Shizen *After talking about Ten'i's brown eyes Katja comments that her third one is even better. This confuses the poor archer until Katja whispers the truth in her ear and flusters her. *Zettai gets a little depressed so Ten'i says she wants to help out. Katja lifts the gothloli's skirt and shows off her big ass. ZettaiBlog 312: Yukimura Sanada *Before Yukimura arrives Zettai and the others mention that female asses should be kissed and not kicked, so Yukimura asks if he would like to kiss hers. He approves, so Yukimura shows off her loli ass. He then kisses her so passionately that she does something special (not become a master samurai, but let out a fart). She liked ripping it, calling it a "misfire" of her wind powers, but he enjoyed it quite a bit. ZettaiBlog 313: Matsuri Sakuragi *After Chiaka and Katja leave Zettai is sad, so Raika hugs him and places his hands against her fat meaty ass. ZettaiBlog 314: Rika Furude *Throughout the blog Rika calls Zettai "Oniisama" as is usual for her. *Later on Rika mentions that she made her ass even grow and peaches Zettai with it. She grinds against his face while making cute noises, encouraging Raika to do this when the two of them get home. Rika also blasts him with a huge fart as well, which Zettai loves. *Rika also mentions she's saving her virginity, specifically her anal virginity, for her Oniisama. He gets worried if they can talk about it, but Raika says it's allowed. Sadly Rika having Zettai take her anal virginity is not, at least on camera. ZettaiBlog 315: Mikan Yuuki *Raika meets Mikan with a big hug, squeezing her fat ass. Mikan also has a 50 cm bigger ass thanks to one of Lala's inventions (and didn't want to lose it either). Zettai appreciates her ass too, and for most of the blog Mikan is seated on his lap. She also calls him "Oniisama" for more tease too. Raika is jealous and she says she'll sit on her lap after the blog. *Later on Mikan gives Zettai a sexy birthday fart, saying that this is only the first of many presents. After talking about her ass Mikan decides to facesit him as well. He continues to write, and Raika is jealous of his position. *Further into the blog Mikan stands up quickly with a fart. She presumably sits back down on his face. After the blog Raika gets facesat, with a victory sign as well. ZettaiBlog 316: Nanoha Takamachi *After being introduced Nanoha hip-attacks Zettai and traps his face in her tight skirt. She also lets out her "StarWIND Breaker", a fart that shakes the room and nearly causes him to faint. He enjoys every second though. She gets off and he says he enjoys it, and Raika is jealous of Nanoha's skill. *Nanoha also shows off her ass once again after talking about it. *Later on after Zettai mentions that she needs a shota lover Nanoha offers to turn him into one with her age-change magic. He refuses as he has a blog to do, but the two enjoy offscreen fun. ZettaiBlog 317: Kuroneko *Kuroneko refuses to partake in fanservice by showing her ass, so Raika decides to fondle her instead over the skirt. Kuroneko enjoys this but tells her to stop (as it felt good). *After mentioning how much he loves black hair Raika peaches him with her fat ass. ZettaiBlog 318: Natsuki Kuga *Natsuki doesn't want to start the blog as she isn't wearing panties. She turns around and the wind blows her skirt up, revealing her nopan ass. She then goes to put them on, teasing that her ass grew again which Zettai likes. *After talking about her eyes Raika places thick red glasses on Natsuki who blushes. She's also complimented later on when Zettai talks about her ass casually. ZettaiBlog 319: Ranpha Franboise *After Ranpha says that smart girls in glasses don't win Raika places some on her face. Ranpha enjoys this and finds herself looking good. *Ranpha listens to Zettai talk about her ass and decides to moon him, which both he and Raika like as well. ZettaiBlog 320: Touka *Raika places a pair of thick red glasses on Touka after talking about her eyes, which Zettai compliments. Touka is flustered and Raika gives her another pair for Karura her costar. *After Zettai talks about how Touka doesn't show ass Raika makes it her mission to strip the dog-eared girl. She tackles her and strips her out of the blue dress, making sure to show off her bare ass well. ZettaiBlog 321: Subaru Konoe *During the battle Touka slashes at Subaru, cutting her belt and causing her pants to hit the floor. Her bare ass is seen, and she's flustered that more could be seen too (though luckily the censors wouldn't allow that). She gives up thanks to this. ZettaiBlog 322: Ruru Amour *Early on Raika gives Ruru a pair of thick-framed glasses for a silly Dr. Slump reference. *Later on Raika pulls down Ruru's shorts, showing off her Cure ass. She blushes from this, making Zettai wonder how a robot can blush. Raika explains this by saying that Tsubota probably forgot she was an android again. ZettaiBlog 323: Elmina *Early on Raika gives Elmina an ass-groping hug, complimenting her holey ass. Elmina thinks she means "Holy", but Raika knows better. *Later on Raika places glasses on Elmina in one swift motion. Elmina is also cutely flustered when Zettai talks about her ass too. ZettaiBlog 324: Noir VinoCacao *After mentioning how great Noir would look in glasses Raika puts a pair of thick-framed black glasses on her. She also gives some to Leon for Topaz's sake. *Later on Noir mentions she'll give up on getting a bigger chest and instead work on making her ass bigger instead. She then shows off her ass proudly. ZettaiBlog 325: Chocolat Meilleure *The girls and Zettai talk about bloggers who like glasses, and Chocolat ends up summoning a pair of thick red ones to wear. *Chocolat also mentions she'll capture Zettai's heart, which she does by not only showing off her bare ass but farting for him. His heart pops out and she captures it, though sadly he has no memory of this. ZettaiBlog 326: Maria Naruse *Maria, as well as the monthly girls, all try to appeal to Raika. She likes all of them, but the group of monthly girls get a bigger reaction. In her defeat faints and shows her ass. ZettaiBlog 327: Akari Taiyou *Early on Raika gives Akari a cute shameless hug, which the loli enjoys. She also starts fondling her loli ass afterward, which Akari also enjoyed. Sadly Zettai stops them to continue with the blog. *After talking about glasses Raika gives Akari a pair of red glasses, which she wears through the blog it seems like. ZettaiBlog 328: Yuuko Oomori *After a joke Yuuko offers to have the two bloggers worship her fat ass in the beginning. They take her up on that, with Zettai and Raika rubbing their faces against her bent-over ass. Raika even mentions how soft and stinky it is. Later on Raika mentions how full of rice and love Yuuko's ass was, and she mentions it's full of gas too and farts as an example. She also mentions that this should be fast due to having a cake in the oven, which Raika suggests that she should sit on it. Yuuko says that was obviously what she wanted to do anyway. *After talking about her eyes Yuuko puts on a pair of red thick glasses, with a black pair for Iona and her sister for Topaz. *Yuuko offers seconds of her fat ass, which both Zettai and Raika agree to. This causes her to smile and fart for them. *When the blog is over and Yuuko is leaving she sends the two off with a smile and a fart. ZettaiBlog 329: Akazukin *Before the blog begins Raika gives Akazukin a big hug, even if the loli breaks free. Akazukin does not get it when Zettai talks about her feelings on her "brown eye". *Raika surprises Akazukin by pulling down her shorts, exposing her loli ass as a result. The Yukarin loli is surprised by this and blushes before presumably pulling them back up (even if that was not mentioned). ZettaiBlog 330: Paladin *After being defeated by the three magical girls Paladin faints, though she still shakes her ass as a result. *Later on Topaz has some fun with three purple Cures, which are Yuri, Iona, and Yukari. ZettaiBlog 331: Claire Harvey *Not much happens in this blog, at least as far as this page goes. ZettaiBlog 332: Nozomi Kiriya *Early on Raika places red thick glasses on Nozomi. Later on Nozomi also mentions that she does squats every day to make her ass grow, which Zettai enjoys. She even moons him too! ZettaiBlog 333: Ayame Ikaruga *Not much happens in this blog, at least as far as this page goes. ZettaiBlog 334: Tsukasa Nishino *Not much happens in this blog, at least as far as this page goes. Category:Anime Blogs